


Peter Parker NSFW Alphabet

by cunaeparker



Category: Avengers, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunaeparker/pseuds/cunaeparker
Summary: Peter loves you. A lot.





	Peter Parker NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> pretty vanilla i guess but be cautioned; there’s some pretty explicit stuff

**A = Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

Peter is the most tender and romantic type of lover. He lies in bed with you in his arms, gently caressing your back and sides with his fingertips, relishing in the sleepy hums that come from your lips as you snuggle up close into the crook of his neck. The feeling of heat radiating off your body makes him feel warm and comfortable, and he often finds himself tenderly scooping you up and pressing feathery kisses to your temple. 

He loves to tangle his legs with yours and wrap his arms around your midsection, pulling you closer— lightly running his fingers up and down your bare stomach. Peter likes to pepper short kisses to your back too, finding peace in your quiet giggles and blushes as he gingerly weaves his fingers through your hair. Peter loves the intimacy and could stay with you in his arms for hours on end. 

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner's)**

He’s not really a self-indulgent or narcissistic person, and he doesn't really like to take pride in the things he does. You constantly tell him he's being too hard on himself, and that he should stop and think about all the good he’s done— but it's just a harmless habit on his half. 

The one thing Peter does like, though, is his muscular frame. He likes to think it helps you do things like: moving out of one dorm to another, lifting you up and carrying you around without any struggle, having the strength to protect you, and the most important of all, being able to fuck you standing up. And the way you praise his body, caressing the muscle over and over again as you straddle his waist and lick up his abs in a sultry fervor... he’s sure you’re a fan, too. 

Peter’s favourite body part on you... where should he even start? He absolutely adores how your thighs clench tightly around his head as he's eating you out, letting out choked laughs and little squeals as he nips the right spot; the beautiful moans you’d make, long and unadulterated and unembarrassed; the way your fingers slide through his hair and tug sharply, pulling him closer and panting heavily into his ear; the way your breasts bounce up and down as you're riding him, eyes squeezing shut as your mouth hangs open, your hands sliding up and down his sweaty chest— managing to still look gorgeous in the most fallen-apart way. 

How your legs wrap themselves around his waist as he's pounding into you, whimpering and whining and burying your head into the crook of his neck. Peter especially loves the faces you make when he's thrusting into you at a slower pace, not particularly fucking but making love— and seeing the way your eyes squint shut when he hits that perfect spot inside of you. Your mouth falls open, eyes wide as you let out a little stifled scream, feeling nothing but ecstasy as you claw up Peter’s back with your fingernails. And when you moan out his name as he's fucking you perfectly, fingers tugging harshly on his brown curls... he's sure your mouth is his favourite of them all. 

**C = Cum (Or basically anything to do with cum... I'm a disgusting person) **

Peter loves to mark you. He loves to show people that you're his. Whenever you come back to your dorm room after a "study session" at your boyfriend’s, absolutely covered in hickeys and marks and bruises— your roommate doesn't even question it. She doesn’t event bat an eye. She knows what Peter does, and just about everyone else does, too. 

No matter how much he loves you and dreams of marrying you and dreams of having children with you, Peter is not ready for all of that in his current stage of life. The idea of you carrying his kids makes him smile bashfully at the mere thought, and though he wants to make that a reality in the future and maybe even now, unrealistically— two college students aren't ready for all that. 

So whenever he fucks you, the both of you always, always, use a condom. And because there's a... barrier, per say, he can't really cum on anything, which he doesn't mind, makes less of a mess; but he really wishes he could mark you up with his seed. As if he doesn't mark you up with the crazy amount of hickies anyway. 

But, you do refuse birth control, resulting in no way for him to succeed in doing so. It doesn't mind Peter, because he’d rather be safe and end up without 10 kids, and so would you. If you didn't use a condom, having 10 kids (or more) would probably be realistic. You two fuck like rabbits. 

**D = Dirty secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) **

Like mentioned earlier, Peter isn't one for vanity or self-love. He can't really find any good reason to like himself, which he knows that you hate, but he does it nonetheless. 

But when he's fucking you especially good, like, insanely good, you'll find yourself moaning out obscenities and praises for the sweaty brown-haired boy slamming into you. You'll cry out how good his dick feels inside of you; how he's so fucking hot; and how he fills you up so well. 

To put it shortly, it drives Peter crazy (and he ends up coming in about five seconds). Since Peter can't really find room for self-love, your validation and praise makes him love himself— resulting in a small praise kink. Though he doesn't like to talk about it and has barely mentioned it, you definitely know it’s there. So when you call out his name, a small smirk sometimes paints your lips, because you know— Peter is going to lose it in about five seconds or less. 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)**

Having been a virgin before he met you, Peter had literally no experience. Well, besides jerking off almost routinely— but that doesn't count. When you two had sex for the first time, neither of you had the faintest idea what to do, because you were a virgin as well; so honestly, it was bad. 

It was filled of blushes and giggles and stutters, though the stammers were mostly on Peter's end because he's never seen a girl naked besides in porn. The whole situation seemed so unreal to him. The deed did end up being done, though, but none of you came. And it wasn’t exactly pleasant either. But now, you two fuck almost every chance you get. 

It's made for a really high sex-drive, which kind of sucks, because Peter still has his Spider-Man gig and you're a full-time student. But sometimes, on occasion, Peter quietly clambers into your dorm room window to see you after he's finished with patrol. He walks to your room, smiling widely because he’s so excited to see you, feeling all bubbly and giggly— until Mr. Blue Sky waltzing down the hall is interrupted by the unexpected loud moans echoing against the walls. 

The obscene sound of flesh against flesh, a wet sound— and the whimpering pants of one Peter only knows as you. Shrilly crying out his name, he knows it's you masturbating to him, and he almost loses it all then and there. He would like to think he's good at what he does, though he hasn't had any input from anyone else except for you... but he doesn't really care, because being with you for the rest of his life is what he’s expected, anyways. 

**F = Favourite position (This goes without saying)**

Peter's favourite position is definitely, _definitely_, the intimate ones. He loves making love to you in the lotus position, because he absolutely adores how easy it is to pull you close and thrust into you at a slow pace. His hands press against your back and pull you closer, wrapping his arms around you in a electricity-filled hug as your breasts rub against his chest. Helpless moans and whimpers escape your lips as he gently makes love to you. Peter closes his eyes and presses his forehead against yours, hugging your closer to his bare chest and moaning softly into your ear, occasionally licking and nipping at the shell; loving the way more goosebumps appear on your hot skin. 

Positions like doggy style aren't used often between the two of you, and honestly, it's only been tried once. Peter doesn't like how he can't see your face and how he can't grab onto you and pull you close. The one time you did doggy style though, sucked. Really bad. Peter accidentally put his dick in the wrong hole, a non-lubricated one specifically, which felt like fire on your half and good on his... good enough to let out a moan (which he felt bad for in the end). The ordeal resulted in a sudden scream from you as your hole felt like it was falling apart, and a scream from Peter right after. In a panic, he pulled right on outta there and fell off the bed, still stuttering and asking if you’re okay. It’s something you two just laugh at now. 

Missionary is also one of Peter's favourite positions. He likes to see you writhe and squirm underneath him, gasping out his name with wide eyes as his arms cage you in. Your hands usually end up scratching up and down his back, resulting in angry red lines; but he loves it. And when your thighs wrap around his waist and ass, pulling him in closer and forcing him in deeper, feeling you clench around him— he bites his lip and chokes out a stifled moan, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as he falls forward and rests his forehead on your shoulder, shuddering slightly. Your moans and whines and pants from underneath him don't exactly help his case either, because he can feel your sudden quivers, but he doesn't really care. You're so unbearably attractive to him. 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Anyone that knows of Peter Parker knows that he is unbelievably clumsy and awkward. The first time you met, actually, was because of one of his many slip-ups. 

He was swinging home from patrol one night, not really paying attention to his surroundings as he held his phone in one hand and his web shooter in the other. He was nervously studying for that biology final he procrastinated for, and surprise surprise, he knew nothing. There was so much going on in his head at the moment. “Oh my God, I’m going to fail school and be homeless,” he thought like a mantra, biting his lip anxiously from underneath the mask. And since he wasn’t paying attention, mind clearly focusing on something else; the grip on his phone slackened, causing him to drop it. 

Peter winced and gasped before the phone even hit the ground, knowing it would be 100% shattered and completely unfixable. But, when he heard a loud scream of profanity and frustrated cry following right after, he quickly followed the noise (hurriedly taking off his suit in an alleyway to avoid questions). 

Then, he met you. 

You were gorgeous, and his mouth actually fell open from afar, stunned— but when he realized you looked a bit woozy and were bleeding quite a lot from a small indent on your forehead, he rushed over to you. 

“A phone from the sky hit me in the forehead, and God hates me,” you explained angrily, which elicited a nervous laugh from Peter. But in the end, you allowed the cute, random boy to patch up your cut with a bandaid pack he just happened to keep on him at all times (you might’ve made fun of him for the princess bandaids, but he just smiled and laughed it off). Peter even invited you to coffee after. 

So, one of Peter's slip-ups have brought up the best good that he has ever seen. When you two make love, not a lot goes wrong, per say; but it's not like, porn ideal either. 

Occasionally Peter messes up or says the wrong thing and ends up blushing, which results in lovely giggles and stifled laughter from your end; making Peter blush even more and lightly hit your arm. You mess up too, though, like saying the wrong thing when you try to dirty talk (you aren't good at it, you inferred). It makes Peter smile widely and kiss your forehead, laughing sweetly and telling you he loves you. 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

When you and Peter had "the talk" before having both of your first times, Peter excitedly ran to the bathroom not long after and shaved everything. Everything. It was on a whim and subsequently wasn't a bad idea because he felt more confident because of it when he was naked around you, but the end result was horrendous. The razor burn hurt like a bitch.

But moving a bit more... upwards, you absolutely love his hair. The brown curls placed messily atop his head are nearly your favourite thing about him, because they're so soft and comforting and Peter, and it makes you feel at home. Especially when you're pulling on them (really fucking hard) after a hard day when you're making love. And when he takes off the Spider-Man mask after patrol, climbing into your dorm room window to see you, his hair is as wild and untamed as ever and you love it. 

Actually, most of the sex initiated by you is when Peter gets home and looks so goddamn delicious that you can't help but to take a bite. 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect...)**

Peter is so intimate with you, he sometimes finds himself tearing up when you make love. Slow and meaningful and full of languid kisses and love, and the feeling of warmth and heat pressing up against each other, Peter can't help but feel overwhelmed with the love for you that surges through him. It sounds really fucking cheesy, and you've told him that, actually— but he can't help it. 

He places soft kisses on your forehead and on your neck, biting and licking gently at the smooth flesh as your hot skin moves up and down his, feeling so much love for you that he can't help but to let out a quiet moan. His eyebrows furrow together and tilt upwards when he looks at you, eyes wide as he thrusts into you, body moving rhythmically back and forth as he lets out beautiful sighs and bites his lip. When he does this, you can't help but to feel the same way too. 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

For those of you who don't know, Peter is a horny bastard. Having sex so frequently does make him have an abnormally high sex-drive, and because of his powers he has more stamina than most people; which results in the need for more masturbation than most people. He doesn't think about anyone else except for you when he's doing it, and neither do you in turn; but sometimes his fantasies can go a bit... wild, and end up with him moaning loudly and aimlessly alone on his bed. You have caught him a few times, actually— but you won't lie when you say it's really fucking hot. It is. Especially when Peter bites his lip, whimpering and squinting his eyes shut as he thrusts harshly up into his hand, brown curls moving with him as he shoves a hand into his hair, tugging on the strands; making him whine and utter your name even more. 

You don't masturbate as much as he does, because you're actually busy and have to study (unlike Peter, who gets a lot from Tony Stark— you won't lie when you say you're a little resentful). But when you do masturbate, it's interesting. You're not as loud as your boyfriend, but you do wriggle around more and close your eyes; it helps you see him better. Peter hasn't caught you full-on jerking off yet, he's only heard bits of your delicious moans. But when he tried to watch (horny bastard), you noticed right away and started yelling at him. He apologized profusely and genuinely felt bad— before you sighed deeply. You smiled a little at the floor, chuckling softly to yourself at the whole ordeal— before you looked up at your embarrassed and sorry-looking boyfriend. You connected your lips to his without a second thought. 

**K= Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Peter doesn't really like kinks. He finds them a little weird, but don't get him wrong, he has tried some with you. But, he couldn't feel a... connection. The only kink he would wholly stick around with forever is his praise kink, and he knows that somewhere in there, you have one too.

Whenever he tries dirty talking, he's certain it works thanks to your dutiful reactions. You succumb into everything he says and just melts into Peter Parker and his words, becoming a whimpering stuttering mess; feeling hot and slightly itchy as the heat crawls and cracks over your skin. 

The kinks might go a little both ways. 

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

If it's not the bedroom, Peter doesn't want it. He wants a proper place to set you down and make love to you, and in someplace like a janitors closet and a deserted alleyway, he can't really do that. He doesn’t want to risk people seeing you in such a vulnerable state, he respects you too much for that. 

You, though, you’re a little bit more on the risky side. You like the idea of getting caught, because it just adds to the scandalous-ness of a quickie— but Peter doesn't like that kind of stuff so you don't mind at all. 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

You. You are Peter's turn-on. The way you laugh; the way you wear his clothes as if they were your own; the way you writhe in joy and snorts underneath him as he tickles you. Your body; the helpless whines and moans you make as he hits that spot... he doesn't need anything else. 

As for you, you're not going to lie when you say Peter's hair is a part of your turn-on. When he gets home from patrol and takes off his mask, hair messy, he usually smiles warmly at you and greets you with a hug, brown eyes sparkling as he pecks your temple... and you're a goner.

You're not a shallow person who only likes people for their looks, not at all— but Peter's abs too? Positively lickable. You love to gently press your lips to the muscle. You love to run your tongue up and down, hearing his breath hitch. You love to hum delightedly when he holds in a stifled gasp. You love tracing your hands around his defined v-line. Peter is your turn on. 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn't do, turn offs)**

Peter isn't one for extreme kinks. Slapping or hitting or anything to do with pain is something he hated, because Peter could never see himself hurting you, ever— even if it was under erotic circumstances. Your safety is the most important thing to him, and he wants making love to feel like making love. Not like shoving sticks up his girlfriend's asshole or something. 

As for you, you're not a fan of over-asserting dominance. When you're having sex, it's usually the both of you dirty talking each other, not one overpowering the other. You don't like feeling small or controlled, so that's a major turn-off. 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

The first time Peter went down on you, he was a little hesitant. It felt weird. Licking around your clit and feeling the wetness and odd juices was definitely a new sensation. The ordeal was kind of awkward, but now, he loves your taste. And the small pants you make when he nibbles and presses on your clit just right. And the way you squirm when he rubs your bundle of nerves. 

Peter loves gripping tightly onto your thighs as he dives in deeper, not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough to hold you in your position; hearing your yelps and whines as your body shakes. His greatest pride is in making you fall apart beneath his lips, and he won’t hesitate to admit that. He would like to think he's an expert head giver now. You definitely vouch for that. 

And sometimes, you return the favour. But, sucking dick isn't something you particularly like. You've told Peter that, and he brushed it off, saying he didn't want to force you into anything you didn't want to do— and you smiled in turn and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

As a hopeless romantic, he usually goes at a slower pace, smooth and sensual— but his sex honestly depends on his mood. When he's angry he usually tries to avoid you because he doesn't want to hurt you, or force you into something you don't want to do, but when you're the one to initiate the angry sex, it is some of the best Peter's ever had. He's down for both. 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Sometimes when he gets home after a particularly sad and painstaking patrol, full of love and gratefulness for you after seeing some heart-wenching scenes, the sex is usually frenzied and hot and quick. Just to temporarily rid him of his sadness, that’s all. 

Peter murmurs, “I love you," in your ear like there's no tomorrow as he thrusts into you at a fast pace, relishing and remembering your sighs and pants that some people aren't as lucky to have— feeling nothing but love for you. 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He's down to try anything, but if he feels it's weird or off, he usually won't try it again. If you want to try something different, though, he's in. 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last...)**

Since his powers make him more fit than the average human, he's able to go for hours, maybe even days; but when you're tired, he's tired. When you're done, he'll stop too. 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Peter knows you have a vibrator, and when things get particularly hot, he likes to tease you with it. It gets him kind of bothered that a piece of machinery can do better than him, but he would never say that to you. Though you've admitted that he's way better than that stupid toy, he thinks you're lying to make him feel better. But, it does make him feel a little more confident, nonetheless. And it does make him perform better. 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Peter usually likes to get straight to it, but if he's feeling up for it, he can make you whine and whimper and cry until it's almost unbearable. He loves seeing you turn into a moaning, begging mess, longing and crying out his name— and until then he'll give into you. 

When you tease, Peter has no self-control. You literally can't tease him, because he'll find a way to get out of it and tackle you to the bed, kissing you sweetly and letting out loud laughs that kill the mood. 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

It's no lie that Peter's an expressive guy. When he first told you he loved you, he started tearing up, letting tears fall from his brown eyes because the confession was so genuine. And that one summer night when he told you his feelings, confessing he was so scared of losing you— tears started to stream down his face. 

So you can only begin to imagine what he looks like and sounds like during good sex. He makes the hottest faces and the hottest noises, too. It starts with little whines and hums, then escalates into loud moans and momentary yelps once he reaches and stutters out to his end. He's not a very loud guy, but he's a loud guy. At this point, honestly, you're lucky you've had no dorm neighbours knocking on your door. 

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Peter is a photographer, and likes to take pictures of every moment. If you know what I mean. 

**X = X-Ray (Let's see what's going on in those pants, picture or words)**

The spider-bite gave him drool-worthy abs and outstanding fitness, mouthwatering biceps and new powers, boosted his height and improved his eye sight, and it also gave him impressive assets. Very impressive assets...

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Almost impossibly high. 

Going days without sex feels nice (sometimes), but when he gets back at it with you, it feels almost as good as the third time. 

Yes, the third time you had sex. Honestly, the first two weren't exactly... satisfactory... or good. 

**Z = ZZZ (... how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Peter is a man filled with energy, so when he finishes and you topple off him with a strangled huff, he finds that it takes a few minutes to really calm down. 

You usually end up falling asleep first. Tangling your legs with his, you sigh softly and cuddle into his side, wrapping your arms around his torso and smiling sleepily as you feel him press his lips to your head in a gentle peck. He weaves his fingers through your messy hair and kisses your temple, smiling a little as he gazes down at your sleeping form. 

It does take some time, but Peter does end up falling asleep. With you asleep in his arms, he has no second thoughts about anything. 


End file.
